criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleeding Yellow
Bleeding Yellow '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Summerhall City and it's 23rd case of the game, also 5th one to take place in Summerhall City. Profile Chief Vanya Bhakta wanted the team to find Ryan, OoS senior agent, before he becomes serial killer's next victim. However, beat cop Amy Davis said that Ryan has been found cut open in the sewers. When team went there, they found Ryan cut open with gold rosary in his heart, meaning that he has been killed by ''Yellow Raincoat Killer.'' Team suspected 5 people for the murder, conspiracy theoirst Shane Adams, after team found his notebook where he noted everything about a serial killer, hitman Reggie Charles, after team found out that every victim was talking to Reggie on the phone few days before their death, entertainer Tiana Flanagan, who was angry at Ryan for stealing her purse, cellphone and wallet after having a one night stand, art collector Gina Glinn, after team found out that she tried to kill Rozetta Pierre while she was staying at her place, and actress who dissapeared few weeks ago, Luna Rowbottom, after team found out that she was trying to help the serial killer because she was scared for her own life. Mid-investigation, Reggie Charles got knocked out and mugged on the street. Later, ''Yellow Raincoat Killer'' was seen trying to escape the town with a metro station . The team then found enough evidence to arrest Tiana Flanagan for multiple murders. Upon admiting to the murder, Tiana said that Demos told her that he will promote her if she creates a distraction for the team because he is preparing something big in one week, something that will change Venusville forever. Then, with Demos's permission, Tiana created ''Yellow Raincoat Killer''''', serial killer targeting OoS senior agents. After realising that police if after her, she decided to complicate things by adding Ben's name on her kill list, to trick the team into believeing that Ben is OoS senior agent. In courtroom, Tiana still refused to say anything about Demos's plans. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced her to life imprisonment with no chance for parole, for multiple murders and for framing a police officer. Post-trial Luna Rowbottom, who was arrested for her involovment in OoS and for helping serial killer, wanted to talk with player about Rozetta Pierre in exchange for reduced sentence. She told her that Gina Glinn has been their landlady for past few weeks and she knows where Rozetta is. Team went to talk with Gina, who calmly said that Rozetta is currently at her hideout and she will leave the town soon. When team tried to arrest Gina for willingly keeping two criminals at her house, Gina pointed a gun at Bruno and player, saying that they won't do anything. Before Bruno could react, Gina shot him in the arm and fled the scene. Few minutes later, Amber Herrera decided to help player to find Gina and Rozetta. After searching the city square, they found Gina's handbag. After searching through it, they found Rozetta's message, telling Gina to meet her at the metro station. Team then found and successfully arrested Rozetta. Meanwhile, Ben, who came back at work, wanted the player to help him organize a date for him and Tyler Highmore at the yacht. Team spoke to Shane, great friend of Oliver Piper, who told them that he had left the invitations in the sewers while he was investigating. After finding Shane's invitations, Ben and Tyler went on Oliver's yacht. After all these events, Chief Bhakta told the team that they need to find Gina quickly before she does anything else. Right when she said that, team got a call from Ben, who said that Gina broke Rozetta out of the jail and that they are holding all guests on the yacht as hostages... Summary Victim: * Ryan Valentine (cut open in the sewers with a rosary sticking out of his heart). Murder Weapon: * Hunting Knife Killer: * Tiana Flanagan Suspects SAdamsVC23.png|Shane Adams RCharlesVC23.png|Reggie Charles TFlanaganVC23.png|Tiana Flanagan GGlinnVC23.png|Gina Glinn LRowbottomVC23.png|Luna Rowbottom Quasi-suspect(s) RPierreVC23.png|Rozetta Pierre Killer's Profile * The killer eats sunflower seeds. * The killer drinks flat whites. * The killer plays chess. * The killer is 30 years old. * The killer wears red lipstick. Crime Scenes